


They Remind Me of Us

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fluff, I think anyway, M/M, OOC Tallests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zim's resignation from the Irken army goes much better than he expected. Meanwhile, Red and Purple have to consider what to do about said announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Remind Me of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I ship RaPR as well as ZaDR, which has led me to have a headcanon in which Red and Purple get a LOT more caring for Zim when he and Dib become boyfriends/mates/intergalactic life partners. Like, I imagine they would look at them and see their own devotion for each other mirrored in them, and just 'Okay Zim might be annoying but we're not totally heartless so we can SECRETLY protect those two cause if they're anything like us shit's gonna go DOWN if one of them gets hurt.'

"Oh, it's another transmission from Zim." Purple said, looking up at the screen.

"Well, answer it. Might as well get a laugh." Red said. They sat down, and answered the call.

"Ah, hello my Tallests."

Zim's voice sounded way too sad, almost resigned.

"I am afraid I must resign from my position as an Invader."

"What?!" Red shouted in shock, while Purple nearly choked on his snack. Zim looked off at some place off the screen.

"You can come over here now. I must show them, or they may fear it is a joke."

The pair of Tallests watched in wonder and slight confusion as a _human_ male walked to stand next to their so-called 'Invader'. 

"This is Dib, my Tallests. He has proposed to me, and I have accepted."

"Proposed  _what_ Zim? Are you going to attempt to destroy the Irken army?" Purple asked, and he almost choked himself holding in his laughter at the very thought.

"Um, sir,  _Tallests_ , for the past several Earth months, Zim and I..."

The human trailed off, and Red and Purple began to seriously worry. Zim, they had no concern for. But they did not particularly want to see what these humans could destroy. From what Zim had said, they already had an acid that they called 'water', as well as an immunity to said acid.

"Zim and I have been dating, as in we have been boyfriends. Which, to put it in terms your culture could understand, we have been like... Mates. But not complete mates."

...Okay, that got their attention.

"Dib proposed last week. He proposed an earth-marriage, which means we would be life-mates."

Red gave Purple glance, and Purple returned it for a moment. This was... Somehow familiar, actually.

"The marriage would be purely for show. Zim and I intend to go off and explore the stars soon, on our own. But he wanted to resign officially."

"My Tallests, please understand that I mean no intention to destroy Irk or-"

"We'll call you back, Zim." Red said suddenly, and immediately cut off the transmission. The two leaders turned to each other, each knowing what they thought but not wanting to say it.

"He fell in love. Despite being an Invader, despite being warned and taught all his life that such feelings were a danger and not to be thought of." Purple said softly. His gaze lingered for a moment on the screen before going back to face Red.

"Remind you of anyone?" Red asked rhetorically.

There was a moment of silence.

"You remember what we did, right?" Red murmured.

"Became Tallests together so that no one could question our affections? I think that's out of the question for them."

"Actually, Zim did seem a bit taller, but that's not what I was suggesting."

"What then?"

"No one can question our affections for each other. Just as well, if we allow their affections, no one can argue it."

Purple considered that.

"They'll wonder why we're making a special exception for Zim." he pointed out.

"We can just say that it's so Zim will leave us alone. We'll set some regulations saying that we don't care where Zim goes with his mate, and that we'll supply them with whatever they need, as long as they don't meddle in any Irken business."

They talked for a bit, fleshing the plan out, and then called Zim back. It didn't even take that long for him to pick up, and they knew Zim had been waiting for them to call back.

"Zim, we won't stop you from having a new mate." Red began.

" _Zim_   _ **won't** let you take Dib-love away from- _ Wha?" Zim had started off threateningly, then stopped as he realized what his leaders had said.

"We won't stop you, we won't hurt him or take him away. We'll even supply you with whatever things you need if you live in space." Red said, feeling a small burst of amusement at the completely lost look on Zim's face. The Dib person, however, looked appropriately suspicious.

"Why would you guys do that?"

"Because you remind us of us." Purple replied honestly. Dib looked thrown for a moment, not having expected that.

"However, Zim, in exchange for the supplies and protection we will offer, you must not set foot on Irk. All these favors we're doing you will be done in secret, so if you come back, they'll start asking questions." Red said sternly.

"I understand! Thank you, my Tallests!" Zim said, quickly agreeing to the terms.

"And you worried they would come blow you up." Dib said dryly.

"It was a logical and realistic fear, Dib-love."

"I could understand his thoughts." Purple agreed. Zim looked up, and his eyes lit up with realization.

"Oh, speaking of which! Pardon me, my Tallests, but what did you mean when you said 'We remind you of you'?"

"We're mates, Zim. That's what he meant." Red answered, looking at Zim somewhat pityingly.

"You are? I didn't know that."

The two leaders looked at each other in exasperation.

"Just... Let us know before you leave your Earth planet, okay? And tell us where you'll be headed, so we can have someone keep an eye on you." Red said, desperately wanting to fix the headache he suddenly had.

"Yes, sirs!" Zim agreed immediately, and Purple cut off the transmission.

"I need a snack." Red groaned.

"Me too." Purple agreed, and they turned around to see a tiny servant already there.

"Did you hear anything that just happened?" Purple asked, glowering down at the tiny creature.

"U-um... No?"

"Good. Because you're so embarrassingly small that even if you  _had_ , no one would believe a word you'd say." Red said haughtily.

* * *

 

Red turned out to be right about that. The tiny servant was soon dubbed insane and was sent to a voyage into a nearby sun for his fiery doom.


End file.
